What brought you here?
by DevilsDaughterstraighfromhell
Summary: What happened that made Bella and Jasper leave?and to Aro?Who are there mates and what will happen?Take this journey and help find the answers. I have never wrote a story like this or with any sexual themes.Note:Jasper and Bella are not mates
1. Chapter 1

I sigh as I stand next to my father."Is there something wrong Bella-bye.""No, daddy but it seems time is moving to slowly.""Aro" I hear Flex's voice."There is someone hear wanting to talk."I sigh and walk to my thrown."Let them in.""Yes,princess."I see famillar blonde hair and and hear a gasp."Bella?"I sigh again."It's princess or Master Bri."He nods."Now dear don't be so rude why can't he call you Bella?"I know he's doing it to hurt Carlise for how they hurt me."Because Father thats not my name it's Bri Joy Volturi amd I will not be called any you will address me as Princess or Master Bri understand?"He nods and I see my Father look at me proud."Now what do we owe for your kind visit.""There is talk of a immortal I heard I knew I should give it to you to take care of."I look at him calmly though I am outraged."Hmmm, so you just happen to drop it on our door step,make it our ungrateful of your leaders."I see his next move and stop him."It would be more than rude to interupted you are a old friend of my fathers I don't want to have you sent to the kill how do you know of this and who did it?"I see him take a step back."I just got word and I don't know who it is.."I feel a tingle in my toes."It would not be wise to lie."I give him a look that says he doesn't know who he's messing with.I rub Fathers sholder taking off my shield letting him no i'm not lieing out of hate.I look Carlise straight in the eye

"Okay Tanya four months ago.I didn't want to tell but I knew you were going to get word.."I stop the rest of his words with my eyebrow and smirk at my father and his eyes is afraid of me."The animal drinkers in strawberry blonde hair"He nods."Thank you old friend now be off."He nodds and leaves.I hear a gasp and smile as Jasper walks in with blood red eyes."Did you have a nice hunt Brother"

He walks up to my thrown and nods.I look at his face "Why does my guard look so sad?""It's just when I sall Carlise...""Do you miss them." I whisper"No it's not that just drinking humans again after quiting for so long."I smile at him lightly and gently nod."You grew up as a vampire being told it was are so many people who don't desurve to i'm not saying i'm trying to play god but sometimes taking one saves a million."He nods."And Jasper remember I was the last to change and I wasn't rasied a Cullen.I know more abouit humans and human thoughts yes Edward could read them but he couldn't understand them there was always a back message."I sall Jaspers srink back when I said Edward he's still sore from the wound Alice my first love,Edward the brave,Edward the Edward my one thing that kept us apart is because I sall through his bull.I feel eyes staring at me and I touch Fathers sholder and let him read my last few smile was proud his eyes full of love but still sad.

I run back through all the Cullens Roslie pretty but was a selfish bitch,Emmet closet i had to a big brother till I met Flex now I laugh more often,Esme yes she's a wonderful mother but never felt like mine it was just her aura it was everyone's,Carslie he's a good man but fake and was never a father to me,and Alice always had my back till all this happened and it made me take a step back and notice the Cullens were not who I thought they were i was always blind and Edward he means nothing I was frowning more than I was smileing I was forced into the dream of him being my mate.I liked the dream but not Edward.

Father noded knowing the truth of my thoughts."Don't worry Daddy."I whisper and run to my room.


	2. the devils play

I sigh as I lay on my bed bored out of my mind. "Hey sis." he walks in and sits next to me. "I can help you with that." I smirk as he leans in and his lips touch mine sparks fly as they always do when our lips touch. I sigh happily as I slide my fingers through is long blonde hair. His hand slides in the bottom of my shirt as his fingers run over my abs. I thrust my tounge in his mouth and our kiss heats up. His hand graps my right breast as I sigh in his mouth and pull back grabing his hand and putting it in his lap along the way. "I'm not in the mood for that Jazz."

He looks disappointed but nodds. I sit in his lap as he pulls me close to his chest. "Whats up little sis?"I lay my head against his shoulder. "Alec and Jane are on a misson again,I'm bored some,fang created a immortal child,Father Aro is woried I'll run off and you want to be in my usually." He chuckels at the last one. "I miss them another immortal child is that what Carly came to tell you?" "Yuppers,Tanya got baby happy." I feel his sholders lift and fall. "Can't say I'm surpised the apple doesn't fall from the tree."  
"I ran into Maria." He grabs my hand and plays with my fingers.  
"Is that so?" I nod. "She was all I want Jasper you give him to me you won't get hurt." "And you did?" "Therw her into a tree and said I am yo mama bitch." I felt him shake in laughter."Oh Bella-boo."  
"Nah but the throwing her in to a tree part was true and she ran off scaried after that." I could tell he was shaking my head. "What is it about you that people find innocent I don't seems i'm the only one that can tell your the devil him self.I laugh at that and push him on his back and straddle him. "Well cowboy,I'll show how the devil really works."The sparks fly as I her the castle groan at our fun. 


	3. sorry but AN

I am sorry I haven't been writing. Honestly I've been busy being in high school and being in the avid program and felt nobody was reading my stories so I stopped then forgot about them. I will be rewriting and continuing what brought you here and maybe my other two stories. I have been writing a story for and will put it on here so check it out. I should have it done next week in 3 to 4 days!.


End file.
